This invention relates to a device for superposing individual substantially flat products and in particular printed products. Such a device has a collecting conveyor provided with entrainment members disposed at intervals and which runs through at least two deposit stations disposed behind each other in the conveying direction of the collecting conveyor. At these stations the individual products delivered are deposited onto the collecting conveyor.
In the case of known collecting or gathering devices of this type stacks of printed products are located at the individual deposit stations from which stacks the individual printed products are removed and deposited on a collecting chain or belt, or onto the previously superposed products. The individual piles of superposed products, disposed at a mutual spacing are delivered to a station where they are further processed.
In the case of these known solutions it is necessary to stack the printed products to be deposited at the deposit stations or to convey the printed products in an already stacked disposition from a stacker station, which is disposed at a distance, to the deposit station, which involves corresponding expense.